Solve for $z$ in the following equation: $1-iz = -1 + iz$ (where $i^2 = -1$). Simplify your answer as much as possible.
Answer: $1 - iz = -1 + iz \Rightarrow 2 = 2iz \Rightarrow z = \frac{1}{i}$. Multiplying the numerator and denominator by $-i$, we get $z = \frac{1}{i} \cdot \frac{-i}{-i} = \frac{-i}{1} = \boxed{-i}$.